


The Vampire King and The Vampire Queen

by ThatStoryWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anniversary, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Immortality, Immortals, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, baker reader, plus size reader, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter
Summary: You and Bucky have been together for six years. It's your anniversary and some pretty great things happen
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 24





	The Vampire King and The Vampire Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> It's not apart of any if my big series but I wanted to post something cause I havent posted since August.
> 
> I'm glad to be back in the swing of things and hopefully post something to one of my other stories.
> 
> Please leave any comments or suggestions for stories cause they really do make me happy!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

You stand in the kitchen facing the stove. You were making French Toast, Bacon and eggs for you and Bucky. Making sure the bacon was extra crispy.

You were humming along to the music that was playing on the radio. And every once in a while, your tongue would swipe against your top fangs.

You smile at the thought of Bucky. He was your high school sweetheart. He treated you like a queen. The vampire King with you as the queen.

Through all of your insecurities, he supported you and you never once felt his love falter. To Bucky, your weight never mattered.

Today you celebrate your sixth anniversary. Since you were in eleventh grade and he was in his first year of college, the two of you had been inseparable.

At twenty-two and twenty-four years old, you and he loved each other more than anything.

You smile when you feel a pair of arms wrap around your waist and Bucky’s head, rest on your shoulder.

"Mornin'," Bucky says.

"Morning love." You say with a smile. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary baby." He says.

Bucky kisses up and down your neck and you laugh.

You turn off the stove and then turn around in Bucky's arms. You press your forehead against Bucky's and smile.

"It's hard to believe it has been six years." You say with a smile.

"It's hard to believe that we are alone for the first time in six years on our anniversary, my beautiful vampire doll," Bucky replies.

You laugh. 

He wasn't wrong though. Since you and Bucky had gotten together, you had been around others from the time you woke up until you went to bed.

But now you were alone. In your new apartment that just felt like home.

"What're you doing up so early today? I thought we were gonna stay in bed all morning." Bucky says with a smirk.

You feel a blush rush up on your cheeks and turn away.

"I wanted to make us breakfast first. I made your favourite. French toast, bacon and scrambled eggs. I also have some fruit in the fridge. And I even splurged a little and got the expensive blood from the store. " You try to walk away from Buck but he pulls you into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you so much, Y/N."

"I love you too Buck."

~~

You just stepped out of the shower when you heard your phone ring. The caller ID showed Tony, your brother in law.

“Hey. Good Morning!” You say with a smile.

“Morning kiddo. Happy anniversary."

"Thanks, Tones." You say happily.

"So...where is the tin man?" 

"He is in the shower." You say skeptically. "You sound like you're up to something."

Tony snorts. "I'm not up to anything. Just have the tin man call me." Tony says.

"Alright Tones. Let my brother know I say hello."

"Will do kiddo. Love you." 

"Love you too Tony." You say before you hang up the phone.

"Who was on the phone doll?" Your undead boyfriend asks.

"It was from Tony. He called to say happy anniversary. He also wanted me to tell you to call him.” Bucky nods and doesn’t say anything else.

“Are you hiding something from me?” You ask Bucky as he begins to dry his hair.

Bucky looks at you with a crazy look on his face. “Why would I hide anything from you?”

“I don’t know. Tony just sounded sketchy and if Tony is Sketchy then Steve is going to be too." You say with a shrug.

Bucky walks over to you and lifts his hand to lift your chin. “I’m not hiding anything from you.” 

He kisses your lips softly and when he pulls away you blush while he smirks.

You look at the clock on the wall and sigh. “I got to head to work. But I will see you later for dinner? Right?” You ask hopefully.

“Yes. You will. I will pick you up once you finish tonight.” Bucky promises.

You quickly put on your clothes for work and throw everything you need into your purse before kissing Bucky on the cheek and leaving your apartment.

When you arrive at the cafe, you make your way to the kitchen to see that your brother, Natasha and Wanda were already there.

"Morning everybody." You say as you pour yourself a cup of coffee.

"Happy anniversary to the best person in the world!" Steve says as he hugs you.

"Thanks, Stevie." You say as you hug your brother back

"Six years," Wanda sighs. "You both have been sickeningly cute for six years."

"I thought Tony and I were sickeningly cute?" Steve says with a pout.

Nat laughs. "The two of you are sickeningly cute. But your sister and Bucky have got you beat.”

“Don’t feel bad Stevie. You and Tony are still very cute." You assure him.

"Whatever," he says. Let's get the day started.

~~

You and Steve have always been close.

After you were born, Steve did everything in his power to keep you safe and under his protection.

You were bigger than most girls your age growing up, which led you to be a victim to a lot of bullying. It also didn't help that you learned how to become a bat at fourteen when most people learn at ten.

But Steve kept you safe and that's all that mattered to you.

When Steve met Tony, the connection they made was instant and they were married right out of high school. Your mom liked to say they were an undead match made in heaven.

You met Bucky through Steve. Bucky and Steve have been best friends since kindergarten.

You knew you had a crush on Bucky since you entered the sixth grade and he kicked Brock Rumlow in the nuts after calling you fat.

He was two years older than you were. And for a long time, you thought that he wouldn't see you as anything more than Steve's baby sister.

But when he showed up at your door in a suit with a bouquet and your favourite snacks asking if he could take you on a date, you were a goner.

For the longest time, you and Steve had wanted to open a café where people could come and perform, watch a good show or just enjoy a coffee. You figured that since you and all of your loved ones were immortal, you wanted something where people like you could hang out.

Luckily the two of you were able to do that and you were now running a wonderful business that both if you were passionate about.

When the question came about hiring Natasha and Wanda, you and Steve knew that they were the perfect people for the position.

Steve and you ran the food and performing portion, Wanda ran the drinks and Nat handled all of the business stuff.

The four of you were all co-owners of a beautiful place and it was like a second home.

You were currently cleaning up the counters before the morning rush of people came in.

That's when a knock on the door made you look up.

It was a man carrying a bouquet of lavender Roses.

Wanda goes to answer the door and the man hands her the flowers and a note before walking away.

"It's addressed to you Y/N/N," Wanda says as she hands it to you.

"What does it say?" Nat asks as she and Steve walk over to you.

"Dear Y/N,  
I love you so much. I have paid for you, Wanda and Nat to get your nails done this afternoon. I also want you to go to the mall and get a new dress for tonight. You deserve it, baby.  
Love,  
Bucky"

You read the letter over and smiled at Bucky's chicken scratch writing.

"Are you gonna be okay if we take off in a little bit?" You ask your brother.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. You three go and have some fun."

"Thanks, Stevie!"

~~

"Hey, Jamie." You say on the phone.

"Hi, baby. Are you and the girls still at the nail salon?" Bucky asks you.

"We just got to the mall but I had a question."

"Shoot.”

“What kind of dress should I get? A party dress, a cocktail dress, a ballgown?”

Bucky laughs. “Any type of dress you want. I want tonight to be all about you.”

You smile. “I don’t think so. Cause this is our anniversary. So I need some advice, babe." You say with a smile.

"If you want my advice then ask Wanda and Nat. They know more about this than I do. Besides, I think you look beautiful in everything." Bucky says with a smile.

"Alrighty then. I'll talk to you later Jamie. I love you."

"Love you too, baby."

When you hang up the phone you turn back to Wanda and Natasha who already have three dresses each in their arms.

They usher you into the dressing room and you spend the rest of the afternoon trying on dresses before walking out with the perfect one.

It was a long and flowy off the shoulder blue-gray dress that reminded you of Bucky's eyes early in the morning.

When you and the rest of the girls make it back to the cafe, Steve is wiping down the counters and the last few costumers were trickling out.

"What's in the bag?" Your brother asks.

"Bucky said that he wanted me to get a new dress for tonight." You say as you sit at the counter.

"The dress looks great on her Steve. One thousand out of ten." Nat assures him.

"I'm sure it does," Steve says as he launches into a conversation with Wanda and Nat when your phone rings.

You hold up a finger and walk towards the back and into the kitchen.

You see Bucky's caller ID and smile.

"Hello?" 

"Hello, beautiful," Bucky says with a smile.

"What's up?" You ask.

"Did you get the dress?"

"Yeah. Nat, Wanda and I just got back." You reply.

"That's great." He says sadly.

"What's wrong, Buck? You sound sad."

"I hate to do this to you doll….I really do but one of the new guys messed up the system so we all have to stay back and fix everything and relog the inventory. So, I don't think I will be able to pick you up for dinner tonight."

"Oh! That's….that's okay!" You sniff. "That's life."

"Doll…" Bucky says with a sigh.

"No Jamie. It's fine. You have to work. I'm sure there is stuff here that needs to be dealt with. We can always celebrate this weekend." You say with a slightly optimistic tone.

Bucky gives a small laugh. "Y/N Rogers….you are too good for me. I promise I will make it up to you!" He says.

"I'm sure you will Bucky. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. To the moon and back."

When you hang up the phone and walk back out of the kitchen towards Steve, Wanda and Nat, they stop talking and look at you.

"What's wrong?" Wanda's asks

"Bucky called. Someone messed up the server at Stark Industries and because he is head of the engineering department, he and the rest of the engineers have to stay late to relog inventory and just fix things in general." You say with a sigh.

"Y/N…" Steve begins.

"No Steve…it's fine. It's...life. Bucky and I have eternity to spend together." You say with a shrug.

"There is something else you aren't telling us," Steve says.

You shake your head and give a pitiful laugh. "Lately, Bucky has been cancelling plans last minute and being dodgy. Every time his phone rings he answers the call in another room and every time he gets a text he makes sure I don't see it."

"So what are you saying?" Wanda asks.

"I could only guess that he is cheating on me. And I hate saying that cause I know he wouldn't but you guys know how I think. I jump to conclusions."

"Y/N, I can assure you that Bucky isn't cheating on you. He loves you so much and would rather die before thinking about cheating on you. I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation for this.” Steve says as he goes to hug his sister.

"You are right. But you know how I get.” You sigh “I guess there was no point in getting the dress."

"What if we went out tonight?" Nat suggests.

"Go out where?"

"There is this new rooftop club I heard about. We could go there?"

You shrug. "I guess. It's better than spending the night eating a tub of ice cream. "

“Great!” Wanda exclaims. “How about you go put on the dress right now and then when we leave, Nat and I will head home one our way there to get changed.”

You nod and make your way back to your office to put on the dress and fix your makeup.

When you return, Nat has a black cloth in her hand and a smile on her face. 

“What’s with the cloth Natty?” you ask

“It’s a surprise. Just come here and let me put this on you and once we arrive, everything will explain itself.” She promises

You give a nervous laugh and look towards your brother. “Steve? What is she talking about?”

“Do you trust me?” He asks and you nod in response. “Then put the blindfold on. You have nothing to worry about. I promise.”

“Okay. But if this club we are going to is on the kinkier side then I don’t know if I want to go.” 

Steve and Wanda laugh as Nat begins to lead you out of the cafe. “What about my car?”

“You can come back for it tomorrow. I’ll pick you up in the morning.” Steve says as you all get into the car.

The drive was only fifteen minutes but it felt like forever with the blindfold covering your eyes.

When the car stopped, Steve helped you get out of the car.

The four of you began to move, you could smell freshly cut grass.

When you stopped, Steve told you to wait right where you were but not to take off the blindfold.

You nod and stand and wait before you hear someone walk up to you.

The person removes the blindfold from your eyes and when you can see again you are greeted with Bucky standing in front of you wearing a suit and tie.

“Buck? What are you doing here?” You ask “I thought you had work tonight.”

“I may have lied to you. But only so that I could do this.” He says as he pulls a remote from his pocket. He presses a button and purple, pink and blue fairy lights turn on.

You notice that you are in the backyard of a house that has a pool and a lot of grass area.

“Whose house is this?”

“Ours,” Bucky says with a smile.

“What do you mean ours?” you ask

“I got a promotion at work and it came with a significant pay raise. Tony and Steve said that there was a house in their neighbourhood that was available to buy so I jumped on the opportunity.”

“You bought us a house Bucky?” you ask with tears in your eyes. Before he could respond, you pull him into a hug and rest your head on his shoulder. When you break apart, you walk towards the back door, with your back to your boyfriend.

“How could I ever repay you?” you ask by.

“By saying yes,” he replies

When you turn around you see Bucky down on one knee with a ring box in his hand and you gasp. As you get closer to him you can see the tears in his eyes and you can hear the gears in his metal arm shift like they do when he is nervous.

“Y/N. When I first met you, you were two-years-old and still running around the house in nothing but diapers. As we grew up I loved Steve like a brother but I could never think of you as a sister because I was in love with you. I love the way you use your fingers as drumsticks when you listen to the radio and the way you mouth the words when you read a book. I love the way you love to bake and the way you take pride in who you are. I love how the first time you met Becca, you treated her like the little sister you never had. I love the way you look when you perform or when you sing a song. I love the way you love your friends and family and would do anything for them.” He takes a breath. “I love the way you love me. Metal arm and all. So, Y/N Rogers. Will you make me the happiest man in all of eternity and marry me?”

You nod as you feel the tears stream down your face. “Yes! Yes! A million times yes!”

Bucky removes the ring from the box and slips it on your ring finger. When you look into his eyes you kiss him intensely with a smile on your face.

That’s when the sound of cheering. When you break apart from Bucky you are greeted with your closest friends and family holding champagne bottles.

Wanda drags you away to gush at the ring while everyone begins to gather in small groups.

“I’m so happy for you!” Wanda squeals. “And the ring is beautiful.”

“Thanks, Wanda! You know you are going to need a date for the wedding.”

“The wedding isn’t until next year though,” Wanda says.

You look over to Natasha and see her talking to Bucky, Steve and Clint.

“Y/N, I couldn’t ask Nat out.”

“Yes you can and I’m gonna help you.” You say as you drag Wanda with you to see the group.

When you get there you take Nat’s hand and put it in Wanda’s. “Both of you go and express your feelings for one another.” Wanda blushes but Nat smirks and walks away with the blushing girl’s hand in hers.

Steve gives you a bone-crushing hug and kisses to the top of the head. “Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Stevie! I'm so excited. I can't even put into words how happy I am!"

"Welcome to the family, dear!" Winifred says as she walks over with your mom.

"Thank you, Mrs. Barnes. I'm glad to be a part of your family." You say with a smile

"You have been part of our family for a long time Y/N. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Winifred or Winnie. We are family." She says before pulling you into a hug.

When you go to hug your mom you can see the tears in her eyes.

"Ma," you say. "Don't cry."

"It's hard not to cry. My youngest baby is getting married."

"Don't worry mom. You'll still see me all the time. Jamie loves your lasagna. So he'll be hard to keep away.”

“There is no need to call me out, doll,” Bucky says as he leans down to kiss you on the cheek.

Sarah hugs her future son-in-law. "You've had that ring for so long, I began to think you were gonna wait till the end of time to propose."

Bucky gives a light blush and says "I just wanted it to be perfect."

"And it was Buck." You assure him. "It was everything I could have wanted and more."

"I'm glad, doll."

~~

As the night dwindled, you and Bucky made your way back to your shared apartment.

As you both lay in bed with your head on Bucky's chest, you press a kiss where you can feel his heartbeat.

"I love you so much Bucky."

"I love you even more doll," Bucky whispers.

As you both begin to fall asleep, you smile as you think about how you and Bucky will spend the rest of your life with him.

How you would both raise kids and have great jobs and be happy together, forever.

"Thank you for choosing me, my vampire king." You whisper as your eyes slip closed.

"I would pick you over any other girl in the world. I would do anything for my vampire queen."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> I really liked this story and am seriously considering making this a series (like I do with the rest of the stories that I intend to make one shots)
> 
> Let me know what you all think! Leave comments, Kudos, questions or concerns cause they really do make my day!
> 
> See you next time!!!


End file.
